<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在你的天文部室 by tomomeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138068">在你的天文部室</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomomeow/pseuds/tomomeow'>tomomeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomomeow/pseuds/tomomeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>今井リサx冰川日菜，含双子亲情<br/>想说的都在最后，但是很希望你能读一读。谢谢。<br/>写得并没有期望的好，前半部分明显是太久没写文手生了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Imai Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在你的天文部室</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗨——打扰大家了，我可以进来吗？”</p><p>听到熟悉的声音时，今井リサ正对着镜子压腿，可以看到自己脸上的汗。她慌慌张张地用肩膀蹭掉了，放下腿转过身。</p><p>练舞厅的大家也都回过头，有些人惊讶起来，窃窃私语着关于那个总是考年级第一的人的什么传言。其他人露出笑容向门口的人打招呼。</p><p>“啊，日菜同学！”“大家都在各自练习所以进来玩也没关系哦。”</p><p>短发的可爱女生笑嘻嘻的回应着舞蹈部的伙伴们，肩上的麻花辫欢快地晃动着，一蹦一跳地朝自己走过来。</p><p>リサ有些紧张，抬手握住镜子前的栏杆，然后又收了回来。冰川日菜已经来到自己面前了。</p><p>“啊、啊，ヒナ——”糟糕，喉咙都有些发紧了，自己真是一天比一天不争气……リサ在心里偷偷地捶自己的脑袋。幸好还没到脸红的程度。</p><p>“ヒナ为什么来舞蹈部了呢？”她终于能够露出一个正常的笑容。真是的……都是因为本来以为放学以后就见不到日菜了。</p><p>所以、很惊喜嘛。</p><p>“诶嘿嘿——”日菜很开心地眯起眼，“今天没有paspale的练习呢，刚刚一直在天文部室，不过一个人有点无聊～所以我来看リサちー跳舞啦！”语罢她张开双臂，踮起脚转了一圈，又轻巧地跳了一下。</p><p>看起来ヒナ的肢体协调能力也很不错呢。不过在paspale的live里都因为要弹吉他所以没有舞蹈动作……但是弹吉他的日菜也很可爱！回家闲着的话还要把之前的live录像看几遍——</p><p>“リサちー——？リサちー！”直到日菜把脸凑到离自己的面孔近得有些危险的地方， リサ才发现自己又在想奇怪的事了。“リサちー一直盯着我看呢！校服上有脏东西吗？”</p><p>“啊哈哈，没有啦没有啦，刚刚在想事情，一不小心就……”</p><p>是的，リサ之所以会像恋爱中的少女一般心神不宁，是因为她确实就是恋爱中的少女。恋爱的对象还是无所不能的天才「怪人」，冰川日菜。</p><p>听起来就很不可思议啊，像她这样的自认为是辣妹居然会喜欢上一个头脑无敌灵活学习成绩全校最好、笑容超可爱身材也很棒的偶像吉他手，而且那个吉他手的妹控姐姐还是自己乐队的吉他手，万一被抓包了都不敢想象纱夜会对自己做出什么事来，还可能会影响到乐队的练习，因此让友希那教训……啊啊，又开始乱想了——</p><p>“リサ——大家一起练一遍最近的舞啦——快点过来——”</p><p>“啊！リサちー要跳舞了！！我就在这里看哦！嘿嘿～リサちー的舞蹈，肯定超噜～的！”见日菜又开始星星眼，リサ连忙转身跑到已经聚集起来的成员们身边。</p><p>要在喜欢的人面前练舞……这样想的话，真的有点害羞了……</p><p>“啊呀？リサ同学的脸有点红？”“快点开始啦——one、two、three、four！”为大家打着拍子，リサ一边跳舞，一边努力不去看右边随着自己的节拍兴奋地晃着脑袋的日菜。</p><p>嘛……至少开始跳舞之后脸红也不难解释了。</p><p>三遍过后，大家都多少出了些汗。リサ惯例地拍拍手。“OK——休息休息！”</p><p>“哇——！リサちー，跳的超好！果然，是噜——的感觉！！”自己话音刚落，一旁的那位观众就冲了过来，握住リサ的手。</p><p>还没来得及反应，一旁走去补水的同伴也顺势拍了拍自己的肩。“感觉リサ今天跳得格外好呢。”</p><p>“诶、诶？啊哈哈，哪有的事啦。”手还被日菜握着呢，リサ慌慌张张地四处乱看，用另一只手的手指蹭蹭脸颊，却蹭到了一滴汗。</p><p>“呐呐！我来帮リサちー擦汗吧！”语毕日菜就已经来到リサ的书包旁，从侧面的口袋里抽出一条毛巾。</p><p>“之前跟姐姐聊天的时候啊，姐姐说リサちー一直都会随身带毛巾哦！还从牛奶的手中把练习室的地板抢救回来了！”日菜手舞足蹈地说着，却又异常温柔地用毛顺着耳鬓轻轻地帮自己擦汗。</p><p>“姐姐和大家都觉得リサちー超可靠哦！我也觉得！リサちー真是太厉害了！”说着，日菜又去移去擦リサ锁骨处流下的汗珠。</p><p>完了……心跳都乱掉了。リサ的脸比刚才更红了，与此同时也难免注意到日菜对自己的评价。</p><p>是“太厉害了”，“不是太有趣了”呢。不知道为什么非常开心。</p><p>刚想开口回应些什么，一旁的副部长却发话了。“大家——今天高一的部员们留堂测验，舞蹈的队形练现在还不整齐，不如用这个时间久违得打扫一下活动室吧？很久没有拖地了！”</p><p>“啊！我也来帮忙！我去准备水桶！”日菜挥了挥手臂，跟着三四名部员跑到门口，又回过头朝リサ笑了笑，“顺便去帮リサちー洗毛巾！”</p><p>今天的日菜……比平时还要威胁我的心脏呀……リサ愣愣地目送着薄荷色的身影。</p><p>——————————<br/>“…啊！！”“非、非常抱歉！リサ，没事吧？！”擦着大镜子的女生手中的拖把不慎滑落，湿漉漉的拖把头不偏不倚地落在了リサ身上。</p><p>“没事、没事——”リサ拎了拎自己浸透的上衣。练习室的另一端传来“哐”的一响，是日菜原本握住的拖布柄打在了地板上。</p><p>リサ转过头时，冲过来的日菜恰好在她面前刹住。不顾顺着刚刚遭受灾难的人手臂上淌着的水，她像方才那样用自己的双手紧紧握住リサ的手。“リサちー！！没有受伤吧？！”</p><p>平常像小太阳一般的脸上，为自己浮现了担忧和不安的神色。</p><p>“ヒナ……我完全没事。”リサ冲她笑了笑。并不只是因为想让她放心。</p><p>“才不是完全没事呢！！不赶紧换衣服会感冒的！”短发女孩子的焦虑似乎没有被自己的笑容消除。“天文部室就在旁边，快点跟我去换衣服！”</p><p>日菜使劲拉着她的手，在舞蹈部在场所有人的注视下，弯腰抓起リサ的书包往门外跑。</p><p>“诶？！啊、那抱歉了大家今天我就先——”</p><p>两人已经消失在门外了。</p><p>练习室里的女生们面面相觑。“リサ……被拖去「怪人聚集地」了……”“啊哈哈，不过日菜同学好像很喜欢リサ同学呢。”</p><p>——————————<br/>天文部室确实就在不到一分钟远的地方，回过神来的时候リサ就已经站在“天文部”的牌子下面了，日菜在前面弯着腰用从口袋里拿出的钥匙开门。</p><p>“快点快点リサちー！”日菜一直都没有放开她的手，将她拉进了部室，门在她身后“砰”地关上了。</p><p>リサ后知后觉地发现自己身处丘女七大不可思议之一，稍微有点背后发凉。虽然也可能只是因为衣服湿透了。不过想到上一个“不可思议”的井中“受害者”其实是日菜，再想到所谓的“怪人”也是日菜，那个日菜现在还在自己身边，嘴唇勾起了自己招牌的猫咪一样的笑容。</p><p>天文部室不大，只摆设有一张茶几、一个书架和一张双人沙发。茶几上摆着一些摊开的关于星星的书籍，甚至还有一些手绘的星图。书架上搁置着一些天文镜之类的仪器，还有看起来是前辈留下的各种旧书。</p><p>在她环顾部室之际，日菜已经从リサ的书包里拿出她的校服，塞在她怀里，指了指沙发。“去那里换衣服吧！这个沙发，我有好好清洁过哦～”</p><p>听话地坐好，リサ揪住练习服的下摆要往上拉，却发现日菜还在看着自己，甚至眼睛又开始冒星星了。</p><p>“ヒナ？快转过去啦！”跟喜欢的人在没有人打扰的房间里独处……不不不还是不要多想了。</p><p>“诶——为什么？不能看吗？”虽然语气已经委屈起来了，表情却完全没有了早先的担忧，只剩下坏笑了。日菜将リサ的书包在墙边放好，也往沙发上凑了过来。</p><p>“很害羞所以不要看啦！”耳尖又开始发热了……自己到底有多喜欢这个女孩子啊。说实话如果她非要看的话，今天穿的是比较好看的内衣所以脱了也……</p><p>“为什么害羞呢？リサちー、是不是又长了肉呀——？”“もう～！ヒナ不要乱说了！”“嘻嘻～リサちー很可爱哦。”日菜乖乖背过身在沙发前的地板上坐下，开始摆弄摊在茶几上的书。</p><p>リサ慌忙脱下练习服，开始扣校服衬衣的扣子。望着身旁伸手就能触碰到的执笔写字的背影，手指有些不听指挥起来。</p><p>果然在这么近的地方换衣服……感觉很奇怪。</p><p>那孩子倒是没有自觉，嘴里还哼起自己乐队的某首甜腻腻的单曲来。“把身上的水擦干不要感冒了哦，裙子也要换一下。”甚至开口关照一句，吓得リサ以为她要突然转身，犹豫了一会儿才开始换下半身的衣服。</p><p>见日菜拿起笔开始画什么，裸露着腿的人才意识到茶几上那些星图全是出自日菜之手。连做这种复杂事的时候也是一副悠哉悠哉又乐在其中的愉快样子，リサ莫名觉得这样的日菜帅得要命。</p><p>扣好外套最后一颗扣子时，打了一个喷嚏。日菜听了终于转过身，爬上沙发，径直缩进リサ的胸口。“这样取暖，很舒服对吧！嘿嘿～”</p><p>今天的ヒナ……感觉太大胆了——！リサ连挪挪身子找个舒服的姿势也做不到了，僵直地承受着日菜稍轻的软乎乎的身体。怀里的人倒是完全放松下来，开始翻看从茶几上带来的一本书。</p><p>双手还不安地悬在空中，リサ决定先找个地方将它们安置。日菜的腹部就在下方诱惑着她，她终于鼓起勇气悄悄抚上去，再拥住她。</p><p>下一步是要让自己的身体也有个可以支撑的地方。リサ轻轻向后挪了挪身子，找到了可以更久地抱住日菜的姿势。日菜也随着她向后挪动，用脑袋蹭了蹭她的胸口。</p><p>是熏香精油的气味……リサ偷偷嗅着她发丝的独特香味，感觉大脑都有些昏昏沉沉的。心跳的声音肯定早就被听见了。</p><p>“リサちー，这本书上很详细地讲了十二星座呢。”日菜打破了片刻的沉默，声音因为身体舒适变得有些懒洋洋的。“嗯～リサちー的生日是8月25日，所以是处女座！”</p><p>“好厉害啊ヒナ，随便说一个日期都知道是什么星座吗？虽然我时常会看一下运势之类的，但是那些日期完全记不住呢。”リサ没忍住还是称赞了一句。平日里她有注意少说一些类似的话，因为日菜肯定早已听腻了。</p><p>“嗯，这没什么啦。星座的运势之类的，其实我不相信哦。”日菜刷刷地翻着那本天文书。“呐呐リサちー，处女座是最大的黄道带星座哦！在全天88个星座里也是第二大的！好厉害的感觉！”</p><p>“这样啊——没想到处女座这么厉害。”リサ小心翼翼地将下巴搁在怀里人的脑袋上去看她手中的书。就连这样的接触也可以感觉到日菜头发的柔软了。</p><p>“啊！好可惜——这个季节都很难观测到处女座……”日菜撒娇一般叹息着，“本来想邀请リサちー一起看的！”她努力仰起头，鼓着脸颊用忽闪的翠绿眸子倒看着自己。</p><p>リサ也用更温柔的注视迎着她的目光。感觉只有两个人在的情况下，自己也变得稍微大胆了……虽然还是好紧张。“嘛，就算看不到处女座，也可以和ヒナ一起看星星哦！ヒナ是双鱼座对吧？一起观测双鱼座也可以的。”</p><p>“哇！リサちー知道我是双鱼座！好开心——”日菜方才的愁容烟消云散，激动地在自己身上乱动，リサ连忙移开下巴。“跟リサちー一起看星星！想想就很噜～之前我跟こころちゃん一起特意去她山里的别墅寻找未知的星星呢！找到了以后，我要去当那个星星的国王～リサちー也跟我一起去吧！去当星星的皇后！”</p><p>诶诶？？！没听错吧，皇后！？</p><p>“不过平时在夜晚的学校里也可以看到不错的星星！晴朗的夜晚我会特意过来观测哦，リサちー下次可以一起来吗？”</p><p>反应过来之前，日菜又在满怀期盼地注视她了。“嗯、嗯，我很期待哦……但是夜晚的校园果然还是有点……之前你也是在天体观测的时候和薰一起掉进井里了吧？感觉好可怕，如果是我会当场吓晕的。”</p><p>“没关系！有我在，妖怪都伤害不了リサちー的！哇——好期待！”日菜兴奋地坐起身子，将两人的脸颊蹭在一起。</p><p>最近的日菜对自己好像越来越亲密了。リサ暗喜的同时难免有些负罪感。</p><p>“那、那个，ヒナ刚才有说不相信星座运势吧？为什么呢？”呼……至少还能好好地说出话来，虽然感觉体温已经开始不停地升高了。</p><p>“因为啊，其实根本没有什么真正的星座运势吧？不同的软件和网站里给出的数据可能不同，连同一个软件不同的版本给出的数据也会不同呢！如果在搜索引擎里输入某个地方复制到的某个星座的信息，还会找出来许多一模一样的信息，却是描述其他不同的星座呢——真是太有趣了！但是也因此不可靠哦。”</p><p>“诶？ヒナ还那样尝试过啊……啊哈哈，这样的话，我以后大概也不经常去看运势了。”リサ小心地用手臂圈着日菜的颈部，她稍微安分下来，重新将脑袋靠在自己的胸口上。</p><p>确实像是ヒナ会去做的事……前段时间她在学校不知道什么地方找来一本百科全书，看着上面的文章一直像在看搞笑漫画一样笑着说有趣有趣。这种时候会感觉自己像其他人一样，也并不能理解日菜的一些行为，会有挫败感。</p><p>毕竟是喜欢的人，如果自己能比别人更懂得日菜的思想、乐趣和……感情，就好了。</p><p>“リサちー平时会看运势的吗？”“啊、之前闲下来的时候会看几眼，有时候按运势分析说的去做，会有意想不到的收获哦。”“真的？！那我也要看，リサちー看的运势！”因为自己的一句话就一改态度，有点令人吃惊。</p><p>リサ拿出手机，“我的话……看的是这个软件。”因为曾经查看过的原因，打开软件后首先出现的就是处女座。“啊……今天的恋爱运势是五星呢。”一不小心就说了出来……</p><p>“五星！好有趣！”日菜却没有继续看手机屏幕，坐起身跪在沙发上面对着自己。“呐呐リサちー，リサちー有在恋爱吗？”</p><p>糟糕……恋爱的对象就在自己面前，问着有没有恋爱……</p><p>要怎么回答呢？</p><p>在发现自己的心情后，确实有想过关于告白的问题。曾经看小说和电视剧时，有设想过如果自己某一天喜欢上了某个人，一定不能畏畏缩缩的，要第一时间鼓起勇气去告白。事实证明自己的想法确实过于天真，毕竟喜欢的对象虽然懂得学校教授与没有教授的无穷多的知识，也许连“喜欢”的意义都不懂。</p><p>不过……也没有谁懂吧。</p><p>虽然一直都没能决定要不要开口，“喜欢”的心情却在一天天发酵。从一开始的面对日菜的笑容心跳加速，到现在只是看见她就连话都说不好了……如今这样抱着她躺在沙发上，没有昏厥已经是个奇迹了。</p><p>日菜在脑海中出现的次数也指数倍地增长着，曾经那些乱七八糟的思绪的缝隙，现在无一被绿色塞满。梦境里日菜也会在各式各样的方式登场，学校的课程甚至Roselia的练习也会因此走神。</p><p>这样下去只会越来越糟糕的……也只有好好告白才能让自己的头脑恢复正常。日菜确实会对这些感情难以理解，一直闭口不言也是怕对日菜造成困扰，但是继续这样与她暧昧下去，也同样失礼。</p><p>大不了……大不了也就是以后不能再这样拥抱她了。日菜的性格，虽然会无法理解或者拒绝，但是不会因为リサ的坦白而让两人的关系破裂。即使还有被纱夜知道的风险……这也是自己应该做的。</p><p>终于下定了决心，自己大概已经走神了不少时间吧。“……ちー？リサちー？嘛，那个，除了这个，处女座其他的运势我也想再看看！”</p><p>她是在……为自己特意转移话题吗？对啊。日菜有许多无法理解的事，很多时候也会恶作剧，但确实是个温柔体贴的人。刚才不也是帮了自己许多忙吗？如果是这样的日菜，结局不会很糟的。</p><p>打消了最后的临阵逃脱的念头，リサ抬起头，认真地注视着日菜。“有哦。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“我的话，有恋爱哦。”</p><p>日菜沉默了，一时间只有四目相对。不知是否是自己的错觉，她的脸上闪过了一丝不安，甚至是落寞。</p><p>リサ深吸一口气。</p><p>“我喜欢你，ヒナ。”</p><p>然后像胆小鬼一样垂下头，双手紧紧捏住校服的边缘，耳朵几乎和小兔子的耳坠是同一个颜色了。</p><p>“リ、リサ……”跟呼吸一样轻的声音呼唤着自己的名字。</p><p>然后熟悉的双臂拥住了自己的肩，日菜的额头与自己的贴在了一起。リサ不敢抬眼，只有两只亮黄色的蝴蝶结在眼角晃动。“那个啊、虽然恋爱什么的我不懂，但是リサ、ちー可以听我说吗？”话语间，又充斥着日菜独特的阳光一般温暖的笑意。</p><p>“我啊，一直都很喜欢リサちー呢。觉得リサちー长得很漂亮，打扮也很可爱，对大家很温柔，是很有魅力的女孩子。”心脏在咚咚地跳动。リサ已经放弃去控制了，却又听到了若有若无的另外的声音。是日菜的心脏，在和自己二重奏。</p><p>“但是最近啊，我变得超——超——喜欢リサちー了。是比喜欢paspale的大家，还有喜欢こころちゃん和其他的朋友们更加噜～的喜欢哦。”</p><p>“最近总是会想リサちー的事情，上课的时候也会一直在后面看着リサちー，中午因为リサちー要去和友希那吃便当所以觉得可惜，回家以后想听姐姐说更多和リサちー一起练习的事情，想一直跟リサちー发消息聊天，看到彩ちゃん在海之家的自拍会觉得リサちー的泳装让心跳变得咻哇～起来了，刚才听到リサちー惊叫真的被吓了一大跳，超担心，对那个擦镜子的同学有些生气……想多看到リサちー所以才会去舞蹈部，因为リサちー在舞蹈部所以很乐意帮大家打扫练习室，想多跟リサちー抱抱，听说リサちー有在恋爱觉得胸口都堵住了，现在、现在这么近地看到リサちー的嘴唇，想要……ki、ss……”</p><p>リサ懵了。</p><p>日菜连呼吸都不需要调整。“リサちー有很多朋友所以担心自己这样会打扰到リサちー……但是喜欢的感觉根本不受我的控制！每天每天都在更想和リサちー在一起，但是リサちー最近也变得有点怪怪的，和我说话的时候……有点担心，是不是自己这样影响了リサちー……”</p><p>“以前觉得最喜欢的人是姐姐，但是现在，也觉得‘最喜欢リサちー了！’想找姐姐问一下为什么会对リサちー有这种感觉，可是我连问都不懂要怎么去问……”</p><p>日菜可能有些说累了，缓了下来。リサ终于发现自己一直屏着呼吸，吐出一口气。听着日菜说这些话，已经高兴得稍微哭出来一些了。</p><p>“……ヒナ，我刚刚都向你告白了，你却总在说纱夜——”因为不知道要怎么样回应，稍微开一下玩笑。</p><p>“但是、但是因为我以前超——喜欢的人，只有姐姐啊！可是现在也超——喜欢リサちー，但是又是不一样的喜欢，到底是怎么不一样，我也不懂……已经不止一个月了，一直都搞不懂，这样一点都不有趣了，觉得很烦躁！”</p><p>“我一直是自己一个人，对于那些我以外的人我不懂的事，我都坦然接受了，可是，这次是リサちー的事，我也想，想像大家一样懂得‘恋爱’是什么，为自己是独特的而感到不甘了！因为这样的我，我什么也不懂，根本不能说我像恋爱那样喜欢リサちー啊！我知道所谓的恋爱肯定不是苯基乙胺和多巴胺而已，但是根本没有地方解释过恋爱是什么，根本搞不懂！”</p><p>日菜语速越来越快，话语间也同时沾上了泪水的味道。リサ终于挪开了一些，与日菜目光相连，果然她的眼角也有和自己一样的晶莹，不过性质大概是不一样的。</p><p>リサ舒展手指帮她擦去一点，又抚摸着她的脸颊。“ヒナ……你错了哦。”</p><p>“这一次你不是只有自己了，因为恋爱是什么，根本就没有人懂，你也是和大家一样不懂。”</p><p>日菜瞪大了眼睛。第一次看到这么惊讶的日菜呢。“知道为什么到处都有关于恋爱的电影和书籍吗？到处都有，有严肃的、轻松的、成熟的、稚嫩的，但是哪里都没有说到恋爱到底是什么，是因为没有人知道恋爱是什么。大概大家都搞不懂，所以觉得恋爱很有趣吧，这一点和ヒナ是一样的哦！”</p><p>“我也和ヒナ一样，完全不懂呢。太迟钝了，连ヒナ对我的心情都没有注意到，非常非常抱歉！”双手合十地道歉了，“我也一样，想听纱夜说更多ヒナ的事，在家经常去看paspale live里的ヒナ，我对ヒナ的感情，也和ヒナ是一样的！”</p><p>像她之前握住自己的手一样，用自己的双手将她的手裹住。手指相似的位置有茧在互相摩擦，日菜的手也开始发烫了。</p><p>“……真的吗？リサちー说的都是真的吗？”翠绿的眼眸中是前所未有的光芒。</p><p>リサ笑了。“当然啦，我喜欢ヒナ，不会骗你的。”</p><p>“那么我也像リサ那样，恋上了リサ吗？”</p><p>“诶？！这个、这个不能问我啊！如、如果ヒナ觉得是的话、嗯……”</p><p>“リサちー的意思是，即使搞不懂恋爱是什么，但是自己觉得‘有恋爱的感觉’，就是恋爱吗？大家都是这样吗？”</p><p>“嗯，就是ヒナ说的那样……”已经有些无法呼吸啦……</p><p>“那么，我也喜欢リサちー！！”</p><p>接着熏香精油的气味充斥了鼻腔，视野中只有一片绿色。リサ恍惚地闭上眼睛，日菜的鼻尖先碰了过来，又稍稍侧过头，日思夜想的嘴唇与自己的轻轻接触，然后贴在了一起。</p><p>完全无法思考了，也不知道是在害羞还是高兴了。整个意识都像浸泡在甜甜的蜂蜜里一般。</p><p>感觉到日菜稍微分开了唇瓣，探出舌尖，リサ配合地微启唇齿。柔软的舌却没有如她料想的那样钻进去，却勾勒着自己的嘴唇，温柔地舔着嘴角。</p><p>“…嗯……”喉咙里下意识发出了声音。</p><p>仿佛有微弱的电流在全身穿梭着，脊骨一阵酥软。リサ扶住日菜的后颈，指尖与打着卷的短发缠绵。腰上有日菜的手覆上去，四处抚摸着。</p><p>终于分开之后，星星又回到了日菜的眼睛里。</p><p>“哇——リサちー的脸，超红哦～”日菜凑上去亲了一下。</p><p>“啊、啊，ヒナ、诶？！ヒナ也是哦。”从来没有见过ヒナ脸红的样子……リサ用指尖戳了戳。</p><p>“真的吗？！kiss的时候，有特别奇妙的感觉！虽然只是嘴唇但是全身都很舒服——”日菜扑在喜欢的人身上，一同倒在沙发里。</p><p>“别、别说啦！等一下、太幸福了要晕过去了……”没想到恋爱小说里写的都是真的……</p><p>“嘿嘿～リサちー的唇膏甜甜的～啊！没有人愿意加入天文部真是太好啦～”</p><p>纱夜用绝对零度的语气喊住Roselia练习结束想要光速开溜的贝斯手什么的，那是以后要担心的事情。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>终于到了作者废话时间:</p><p>对于日菜的理解有很多人分析，文里我也有提到，不多说了，只能说就算是天才谈恋爱的时候身体也是有反应的啊ww<br/>对于Lisa，她虽然很受大家欢迎，其实对自己的评价很低。她是Roselia的支柱，却总担心自己拖了后腿。我真的好喜欢她。<br/>虽然平日里游刃有余，面对自己在乎的事物也会紧张、会害羞，是很感性的女孩子。<br/>还有贝斯什么的，好感度＋200%<br/>辣妹什么的，也好喜欢<br/>好的我不说Lisa了hhhh<br/>可能有人(也就是阿银吧hhh)会说嗯？？你不是狂热双子推吗你不是真爱双子吗你不是说要开双子车吗(呸)为什么突然写了这个奇怪的cp？？<br/>我确实！！我爱双子！！我最爱双子！！但是我后来意识到其实双子我吃的是亲情向，虽然cp我也挺喜欢，但是对亲情的狂热程度达到了厨cp的程度hhh<br/>所以我就让Lisa姐来恋爱啦 和日菜小姐恋爱很辛苦的，但是Lisa这种超能干的人肯定不成问题！！<br/>为什么游戏里Lisa对日菜的称呼是假名呢？我不是很懂但是感觉超可爱，两人都有互相的特殊称呼啊</p><p>基于本文的リサひな个人解读(自己给自己写的长评，截自聊天记录)</p><p>🐈 23:18:41</p><p>亮点主要在告白部分，那个地方需要看了what a wonderful world才能真正领会到</p><p>🐈 23:20:13</p><p>日菜最吸引我的有3点:1天才2在自己在意的事情上是很感性的人3面对无人能理解的孤独的态度</p><p>🐈 23:20:41</p><p>2和3分别看了秋雨和wawworld才能懂</p><p>🐈 23:21:55</p><p>秋雨里是纱夜说她如何一次次地把日菜推开，但是日菜始终对她很温柔，而且她在跟纱夜说话的时候很生气而且哭了，大概之前的剧情都没用过那些立绘吧()</p><p>🐈 23:22:31</p><p>我本来以为她这样的天才根本不会有这样很在意的人，所以在我知道她是姐控以后知道她是天才我才很吃惊的</p><p>🐈 23:23:55</p><p>在waww的剧情里才能了解到关于日菜最黑暗的事实，我当时看得背后发寒()就是她的孤独，千圣都被这个事实吓到了</p><p>🐈 23:24:51</p><p>然而她自己完全明白自己的孤独以后心态巨好()当时我就超佩服她</p><p>🐈 23:25:11</p><p>是我知道的最强的纸片人了</p><p>🐈 23:26:04</p><p>在我的文里我把2和3结合起来表现了，同时让Lisa设法化解了日菜所面对的孤独</p><p>🐈 23:27:28</p><p>一是展现了Lisa的能力，如果她真的能像我写的那样解决日菜所面对的孤独，那她也是超强纸片人了</p><p>🐈 23:28:05</p><p>二是体现了lshn的相性，如果认真看的话她们还是非常互补的，与此同时表面相性也非常好</p><p>🐈 23:32:27</p><p>Lisa所面对的问题主要是自卑，她的理性和感性指数中感性是高于理性的，但是理性指数也高到足以协助感性指数来化解难题</p><p>🐈 23:36:28</p><p>日菜的字典里没有自卑这个词，她的理性和感性指数中理性是infinity(x)，因此会让她的感性指数显得比较低，但是在各种剧情中可以看出她的感性指数绝对不低，她所面对的主要问题就是那个独一无二的孤独，但是！Lisa作为25人中最会化解这种问题的人，除了她也没有人有可能解决了</p><p>🐈 23:38:04</p><p>在我的文里更好，是以相恋的形式解决的，面对恋爱，是不是天才都无所谓了</p><p>🐈 23:40:11</p><p>Lisa虽然情商很高，但是其他方面也没有特别出色，从她看恋爱小说和辣妹什么的就可以看出她可能真的会相信星座运势之类的，在许多小的方面日菜会对她有很大的帮助，我的文里只是从个例表现了全局</p><p>🐈 23:41:17</p><p>她们两人的主要关系一个是lsyk一个是双子，但是这两个关系相似度其实还是比较高的</p><p>🐈 23:42:56</p><p>lsyk和双子的感情都是相互的，但是表面看来都是一方明显比另一方更关心，友希那和纱夜也都是比较难受的性格，有过推开她们的举动，但是她们都毫不动摇地守护着</p><p>🐈 23:44:40</p><p>这里就是我的个人偏好，有可能大多数人喜欢的就是这种不平衡的感情，反正我是不喜欢的，所以如果在幼驯染和姐妹的感情之外lshn能建立双方平衡的恋情我个人觉得是更好的</p><p>🐈 23:59:09</p><p>日菜是不在乎路人的看法的人，并且因为能力强所以大多数事情都是随心所欲，文中她会那么撩是因为她喜欢Lisa，而且她确实是个体贴的人(有剧情证据)，直接表现出她对Lisa的关心就比较撩了</p><p>🐈 00:02:43</p><p>Lisa在告白部分之前都一直是很慌乱的样子，不是很像她平常的样子，但是她确实对于自己很重视的事物就会这样(大概有剧情证据吧，记不清了，如果没有就当是我的私设吧())面对日菜的烦恼时她还是很完美地用自己的魅力解决了，谁敢说我ooc</p><p>🐈 00:13:27</p><p>表面相性也是很不错的，比如说日菜是姐控Lisa是大姐姐属性(还自称过姐姐)，日菜完全不怕鬼但是Lisa怕爆，日菜学习能力和演奏实力巨强Lisa说自己花了很久才学会贝斯也总觉得自己实力是Roselia最弱，共同点也很多，两个人都很积极，也聊得来，连互相的特殊称呼都有了，还有live结束时候的对话</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>